


【莲生】鲜果巧克力蛋糕

by SHO_yui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO_yui/pseuds/SHO_yui
Summary: 无特殊设定，纯粹的色情文学，纪念我美好的初恋组。
Relationships: 川尻莲/大平祥生
Kudos: 3





	【莲生】鲜果巧克力蛋糕

“啊……好累！”大平祥生一打开房门，连灯都顾不上开就直接扑倒在客厅的沙发上。他把脸埋进柔软的棉布料里，嗅觉神经敏锐地捕捉到了一丝淡淡的柑橘香。祥生抽了抽鼻子，寻着那股微弱的香味缓慢挪动着自己的身体。随后鼻尖处传来了有些硬邦邦的触感，他从身下抽出一只手，胡乱地往前一抓，好像是摸到了一件牛仔外套。他把手里的东西拽到眼前，那阵柑橘清香如潺潺溪流般顺着祥生的呼吸淌进他的体内。

明明被抱怨老是把外出的衣服随手乱扔的是自己，没想到原来那个人也有不好好放外套的时候。

是什么时候回来的呢？祥生恍惚地想着。

“终于舍得回来了？小醉鬼。”黑暗里突然悠悠地飘来一个声音，尽管被主人刻意地压低了音调，但句尾处粘腻的鼻音还是暴露了本质。

“我才没醉！”祥生“刷”地一下从沙发里蹦起来正坐好，“我可是跟莲くん约定好了不会喝醉的，绝对没有反悔！”

看到从沙发背上突然冒出的乱糟糟的金毛，差点又没忍住要笑出声的川尻莲在祥生的背后拼命地咬着双唇憋出内伤。凭意志力憋笑真的是个力气活，可谁让他现在双手不便呢。

与此同时暖黄色的微光映入祥生的余光并逐渐放大，耳旁的空气好像被加热了一样，携着一股暖流覆盖在祥生的半张脸上。

一转头，星星点点的烛光里，是那头被蜡烛的火光染成了铂金色的柔软银发和那双眯成了两条细缝的狐狸眼。

那双亦正亦邪的眼里流露的笑意到底是单纯还是诱惑，祥生基本没有猜对过，以至于每次都被那个狡猾的狐狸吃得死死的。祥生呆呆地盯着莲出神，那个笑容本身就足够让祥生沉沦了，还能管得了这么多吗？

“生日快乐，my dear祥生。”清冷的薄唇间传出来的是带着甜腻奶糖味的少年音。

祥生许过愿后，莲便打开了客厅的灯。

一定是故意的，他只打开了客厅四角的暖光灯。

“接下来，我们祥生可以开始品尝蛋糕啦。”

这是两人都非常喜欢的巧克力蛋糕，以基础的巧克力海绵蛋糕胚打底和薄层的巧克力甜栗奶油作为夹层，表面淋上了满满的甘纳许，宛如一颗光滑的大型巧克力，蛋糕顶中央摆放了各种各样的水果和巧克力装饰作为点缀，让整体上偏向简约风格的蛋糕更加有时尚感。

祥生很快便被见到蛋糕全貌的喜悦冲昏了头脑。

他没有进行任何多余的思考，直接伸出了手，纤细的指尖裹了厚厚一圈蛋糕表面的巧克力酱迅速送进了嘴里，因为蘸得太足，一片粉唇也沾上了少许深色的巧克力酱。祥生嘴里含着自己的手指，细细的吮吸着附在上面浓郁的味道，那双总是显着一副困意的下垂眼顿时睁大了好几倍。

“好好吃！”

末了还不自觉地舔了舔嘴角，可惜之前沾在外面的那点巧克力酱没有被完全舔干净，依旧醒目地留在祥生丰润的淡色唇瓣上。

太碍眼了。

“祥生啊。”莲总算是让祥生把注意力转回到自己身上，“你说你都是个成年人了，怎么连吃东西要用工具这点都忘了呢？”见对方好像还没反应过来一样依旧直愣愣地看着自己，莲无奈一笑，轻柔地捏住祥生的下巴，“你看你把巧克力都吃脸上去了，我就举手之劳帮你擦擦吧。”

莲抓住祥生恢复思考能力前一刻的时机，迅速将吻印在了祥生还挂着巧克力酱的嘴唇上。他用舌尖在祥生的唇面划过一圈，满意地尝到了那点混杂着柚子香气和微涩的酒精味的巧克力酱。

清洁完毕的莲并未满足于此，他还想要更多的，更浓厚的，更纯净的。

莲毫不留情地撬开了祥生的双唇，在他的口腔内肆意搜刮着。

被莲搅得头昏脑胀的祥生只能顺从地配合着莲的清扫动作，把自己沉浸在柑橘香气的温床里，享受着莲侵入时唇舌软绵绵的触感，像棉花糖一样，舒服得让人不想离开。

莲轻轻放开了祥生，抬眼却见对方已然染上红晕的眼角上竟挂上了一滴生理泪水，紧盯着莲的眼里也泛起了亮晶晶的水光，垂下的眼尾更显得祥生像是受了委屈一般的楚楚可怜。

“祥生这是没有吃饱吗？”莲的嘴角勾起一个邪魅的弧度，“没关系哦，今天是祥生的生日，祥生想吃多少都可以的哦。”

莲两指捻起蛋糕上的半颗草莓含进嘴里，再次低头捉住祥生的唇，他一手托着祥生柔软的后脑勺，轻巧地一个借力让祥生乖乖地打开了门禁。

令他感到惊喜的是，在进入的一瞬间，祥生热烈地迎接了他的到来，像只饿坏了的小狗，一个翻滚从他的口腔里卷走了那半颗草莓。

被这只调皮的小狗激起了好胜心的莲终是失去了耐心，不甘示弱地追上即将退回领地的祥生，灵活地缠绕上他柔软的红舌，巧妙地一施力，将他口里的草莓碾碎，一股香甜的草莓味瞬间爆发一般充斥在两人的唇齿之间，引诱着他们疯狂地去舔舐对方口腔里的味道。

莲每舔一下就解开祥生身上一颗扣子，每一下都将祥生往沙发上逼近一寸，他甚至连扣子都没有完完整整地全部解开就迫不紧待地抚上了祥生的前胸，感受到掌心下祥生紧绷的肌肉在微微地颤抖。

祥生被禁锢在沙发与莲之间狭小的空隙内，被逐渐升温的空气包裹得紧紧的，他攀着莲的两条胳膊，在莲嘴唇的逗弄与手掌的轻抚下，全身被一阵又一阵袭来的热浪染上了诱人的粉色。

莲跪坐在祥生的腰上抬起上半身，将祥生从头扫视了一遍，似是在满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，虽原本就已足够美丽，但是莲觉得今天的他还不够完美。

“祥生今天说跟朋友聚餐会喝酒我都同意了，我今天忙得饭还没吃上，祥生要不要让我先吃点东西恢复一下体力？”莲直视着祥生，双手没有停下在祥生身上游走的动作，顺势拨开衬衫布料的遮蔽，将他的胸膛全部暴露在外界的空气中。

“那你去吧。”祥生将头偏向一边躲开莲的视线。

这是，生气了？不会这笨小孩以为我是真的要放下他去吃东西吧。

莲看到祥生的反应还是没忍住轻笑出了声，惹得祥生又转回脸来恶狠狠地瞪着莲，嘴里还不清不楚地嘟囔着“到底哪里好笑了”这样的话。

“好的，那我要开始了哦～”莲再次将手伸向蛋糕的方向，当他把一颗蓝莓放在了祥生一侧的乳头上时，祥生立即被胸前冰凉的触感吓得要跳起来，但在此之前却被眼疾手快的莲狠狠按回到沙发里。

“祥生不是答应了要让我先吃点东西吗？我这不正在做准备工作么，祥生乖乖的不要动会比较好哦。”细长的狐狸眼里冒出了狡黠的光芒。

察觉到川尻莲意图的祥生感觉脸上烧得更烫了，下意识地抬起胳膊想挡住自己的脸。

不想莲的反应比他还快，一把将祥生两只手腕压制在他的头顶。

“让我看着你的脸。”由内而生的燥热让莲的声音都变得低沉暗哑。

祥生没有再挣扎，任由莲将蛋糕上各种各样的水果一件一件摆在了自己的身上。

“我开动了！”

话音刚落下，祥生就感到左侧的乳尖被一阵潮湿与温润所包裹，莲没有马上吃掉上面放着的蓝莓，反倒在让它口腔里随着舌头一起滚动，同舌尖一起刺激着祥生的乳头。当莲用牙齿研磨着那颗已经挺立的乳头时，终于咬破了嘴里的蓝莓。被情欲刺激得过度敏感的神经明显地感觉到冰凉的果汁顺着胸壁滑落的触感，就像是滚烫到窒息的热潮里送来的一丝凉意，竟让祥生舒服得叫了出来。

“祥生这么舒服的吗？”莲喉结一动，吞下了蓝莓，挑着眉看向已经喘得不成样子的祥生，“突然感觉好像胃口变好了呢。”说着便朝另一边的蓝莓发起了攻势，一只手开始缓缓向下，覆上隔着布料的那块凸起轻轻地抚摸。

莲像是根本不着急解开祥生的束缚，他一边闭着眼享受着祥生越来越不规则的喘息，一边慢悠悠地依次舔掉了祥生锁骨上的猕猴桃，前胸的橙子，腹肌上的草莓和肚脐上的葡萄，最后满足的舔了舔嘴唇。

“多谢款待！”莲笑得甜甜的，像那些被他吞下肚子里的水果一样。

“莲くん……”祥生死死拽着莲白T恤两边的衣角，顶着一张红透了的小脸，憋了半天才憋出一句“我还没吃蛋糕呢。”

“我知道了。”

莲开始脱去自己的上衣，一双狐狸眼直勾勾盯着祥生，仿佛要把对方吸进自己眼底深邃黑暗的欲望漩涡里一般，他把祥生从沙发里拉起来，面对面坐着，右手随手蘸了一把巧克力酱抹在了自己的鼻子，嘴，前胸和腹部上，然后将剩下的巧克力酱用舌头卷着自己的手指尽数舔净。他帮祥生脱下了挂在他上半身的最后一层布料，板着祥生的肩膀靠近自己。

“请用吧，不要让巧克力化掉了哦。”

祥生觉得自己上辈子一定跟狐狸有仇，不然为什么轻易就能被蛊惑做出这种超出自己所认知的羞耻度的事。他也不知道自己脑筋里哪根弦搭错了，就这么顺着莲的眼神和动作凑上了那人精瘦的腹部。因为太过挑食的缘故，莲一直是这样小小的身板，但是不比那种干瘦的类型，长期练舞锻炼出来的力量感将这副躯体打造的结实而有质感。

巧克力酱被祥生用柔软的舌尖均匀地铺开在莲光洁的皮肤上，混合着柑橘香和汗水咸味的气息随着祥生呼吸的加重疯狂地灌入鼻腔中。他失神地舔咬着对方的身体，仿佛真的在品尝着配上巧克力酱的川尻莲的味道，那大概是他尝过最美味的蛋糕了吧。

祥生舔舐着莲身体的同时，会时不时抬眼去看莲的反应。

那副请求讨好一般的眼神总是能让莲身下的火苗愈窜愈烈。

沾了满嘴巧克力的祥生最后攀上了莲的嘴唇。

“多谢款待～”他贴着莲的嘴角，低语中散发着名为欲望的魔力。“让莲くん的那里也变成巧克力味的怎么样？”

莲微笑着再次眯起了眼，双手径直解开了自己腰上的束缚。

祥生也学着莲的样子抹了一点巧克力酱，涂在了那人欲望的顶端。

刚开始短暂的凉意迅速被温暖的亲吻所取代，祥生先用舌头画着圈让整个龟头都沾满了黏糊糊的巧克力酱，他轻浅地一下一下吸着顶端的甜味，用舌尖描摹着柱身的形状，蜻蜓点水一般的动作把莲挠得痒痒的，祥生满意地感觉到莲插入自己发间的十指暗示性地加大了力度。

他抬眸对上了莲开始迷离的视线，很快又重新转回目光专注于眼前的工作。祥生握住那根炙热得发烫的柱身缓慢将其埋入自己的口腔中，一点一点地上下吞吐着，随着动作幅度的加大，仿佛在跟自己底线作对的祥生将那根挺立带入的领域越来越深。耳边时不时传来莲兴奋的喘息和满足的呻吟，他能感觉到扣在自己脑袋上的双手也不由自主地将祥生往更深处的地方送去。

所有的一切都在刺激着祥生的胜负欲。

但是他还是没能坚持到最后，只能喘着粗气松开了莲。

看出了祥生的沮丧，莲笑着跟安抚受伤的小动物一样摸了摸祥生软乎乎的脑袋：“你已经做得很好了。”他抚上祥生的皮带扣，灵活地解开，一层一层地剥掉覆盖在上面的衣物，同样滚烫的那物安稳地落入他的手心。

“接下来就是给我们祥生送礼物的时间了。”

言毕，莲重新将祥生按倒在沙发上，从亲吻开始再一次好好品味着眼前的尤物，未着寸缕的他在昏暗的灯光下更显得纯洁而不可亵玩，但是把这样美丽的天使弄得全身上下都沾满世俗的淫乱不是让人更加有快感吗？

一反先前的轻柔，莲甚至有些霸道地在祥生的口中翻搅，把祥生甜腻的呻吟搅得支离破碎，如同美妙的银铃声一下下敲打着莲摇摇欲坠的理智。他的两只手顺着身体的支配落在了祥生胸前的两点上，明显莲并没有打算放过先前已经被自己的口腔逗弄得红肿的乳头，双手食指同时在两边打着旋，间或转为用指甲快速地搔刮反复交替着。两人的下半身褪去了布料的阻隔，相互摩擦的欲望更直白地传递着彼此的温度，交换着各自按耐不住的情欲。

莲已经能感觉到从自己腹部传来的一阵粘腻感。

他摸索着抚上祥生的性器，毫无意外地触及一阵湿润，他用指尖刮下龟头处仍在缓慢渗出的淫液，将它举到祥生的眼前。

“今天祥生不能先擅自射出来，要跟我一起哦。”

莲笑着将指尖上的液体含进嘴里。

“今天的祥生也很美味呢。”莲再次凑近了祥生的脸，“超级，超级甜的。”

莲叼起祥生的一片唇瓣，慢吞吞地吸吮起来，同时一只手伸到祥生脑后堆成一团的牛仔外套里，费了些力气总算是翻出了早就准备好的一管全新的润滑液，挤了满满一手。这一次骨骼分明的指节向下探入了更为隐蔽的区域，它们滑过大腿内层娇嫩敏感的皮肤，在紧致的臀肉上反复游走了一阵，祥生的身体也随着这道沁凉的轨迹舒服地颤抖起来。

当那股凉意最终钻入自己的绝对领域时祥生还是禁不住倒吸一口冷气。

紧致的甬道被缓慢地挤入一根冰凉的手指，但没能待到这股冰凉缓解体内的燥热时，那跟手指就已经被灼热的肉壁包裹得发烫，并开始在甬道里一点点抽动起来，滋滋的水声在此时竟能变得如此的悦耳动听。莲仍在执着地亲吻着祥生，试图减轻他因为异物进入而产生的不适，这是莲一向的惯用手法。祥生也很喜欢这样被莲一步步温柔地打开的感觉，他甚至会故意在绵长的吻里漏出小猫叫一样细软的呻吟去刺激莲，全身心感受着因肠壁内越发加重的力道和越来越多手指的进入而逐渐升温的快感。他空出来的手毫无章法地抚摸着莲的身体，挑到一个可以下手的地方就开始使劲地揉捏起来。

不过莲也很喜欢祥生这种在自己身上随便点火的行为，尽管还有些生涩，但是每次都能带给莲不一样的惊喜。在这个时候他只需要更加狠命地贯穿这具身体就足够了。

“祥生好像已经等不及了呢。”莲用牙齿摩挲着祥生娇嫩的耳垂，发出了魅惑的气声，“我向祥生保证，这会是祥生收到的最棒的礼物。”

随即，一处比刚才的手指要更加粗大的物件抵住了下身的穴口，祥生的身体瞬间仿佛过了电似的猛地颤了一下。

“莲くん……莲くん……”开始进入时的阻力感让祥生有些难受得头脑发胀，只能下意识地一遍又一遍地叫着爱人的名字。

莲将祥生的一条腿搭在自己的肩上以方便自己进入，尽管经过充分的扩张，那片柔软的肉壁依旧强劲有力地拧绞着正在尝试突破重围的分身，他清楚地知道这个时候越慢的动作反而会让祥生更加难受，不过好歹也是因为足够熟悉这副身体的缘故，莲才敢加重些许力道，将自己的分身埋进了祥生体内的更深处，惹得祥生不自觉抬起腰身呜咽了一声。他微仰着头，露出脖颈纤细流畅的线条和性感的喉结，那双下垂的眼尾早已布满红晕，分不清是之前酒精的影响还是情欲的杰作，水光潋滟的唇也被体内升高的温度染成了诱惑的玫瑰红，喉咙里断断续续地传出不满足的呢喃。莲私心还想多看两眼祥生这副难耐的表情，越看越想再恶趣味地戏弄他，想看他向自己求饶，看他哭着央求自己把他顶到最深处，狠狠地操弄得一塌糊涂。一边想着，莲感到自己身下的炙热仿佛又涨大了几分。他就这么循序渐进地将它全部埋进了温暖的甬道内，不急着抽动，而是在原地变换着各种方向磨蹭。他很快寻到了祥生的敏感点，每一次微小的顶弄都能如愿以偿地获得祥生发着颤的动听呻吟。

“莲……啊……莲くん……不要再……啊……弄那里了……呜呜……好痒，好难受……”祥生被莲温吞的动作给折磨得快要发狂了，全身的肌肤仿佛千万只蚂蚁爬过，那种只是隔靴搔痒的抚慰根本不能填满祥生感官上的空虚。

“那祥生想要我做什么？”莲等待的就是这个时刻。

“呜……太害羞了说不出口……”祥生快哭出来了，结果得到的回应只是零星的几下撞击。

不够，完全不够。

“祥生，你不好好说出来的话我可不知道你想要什么呀。”莲艰难地从牙缝里挤出挑逗的话语，说实话他自己也临近爆发的边缘，只能通过抚摸和舔咬暂时缓解下身愈演愈烈的灼热，他真的恨不得马上就把眼前的人吃干抹净。

可是还不到时候。

忍耐的一切都是为了宁静过后的暴风雨，为了黑暗过后的黎明。

“呜……想，想要……啊哈……莲くん再用，用力一点……呜呜……深，深一点……把我弄坏掉……啊！”

一阵凶猛的力道让祥生直直撞进沙发的角落。

“祥生还真是……不擅长表达自己的想法呢。”莲一张脸在祥生雾气升腾的眼帘前迅速放大，他额头上已然冒出了薄汗，鬓角处的汗水沿着下颌线滴落在祥生的锁骨上。“我倒是希望祥生能更加直白一点呢。”莲的食指顺着祥生的鼻梁滑过嘴唇来到了下巴，勾起颏骨的底部轻轻一挑，强迫刚才一直埋着头的祥生对上自己的视线，“那么再问一遍，祥生，想让莲くん怎么做？”

“操……我。”

如同被按下了释放的开关，所有最原始的本性在一瞬间破笼而出。莲抬起祥生两条修长的腿，将分身退到穴口处，腰部猛得发力再次重重地撞进最深处，每一下都沉重有力且精确地瞄准先前锁定的敏感点。他仿佛是入了疯魔，激发出了从未曾有过的爆发力，肆意地在祥生身内种下专属于自己的印记，把祥生不顾形象的淫叫声顶撞得支离破碎。他现在满脑子只想把身下这个不惜一切都要捧在手心里疼爱的人融进自己的血肉里。

莲并没有开玩笑，祥生确实是个不太会表达自己想法的小傻瓜，即使很多时候他在重要场合时总是语无伦次或者紧张到吃螺丝，莲也能意会到祥生内心的想法，一边帮他捋顺要说的话，一边想着这孩子这么傻果然不能放任不管。

幸好，从一开始陪伴祥生的那个人是自己。他时常这么庆幸着。

就连当下，祥生对自己是有多么的渴求莲也是明白的，尽管他嘴上总是害羞得说不出口，行动上却真的毫无保留。比如，他会像抱着汪洋大海上的浮木一样紧紧地抱着莲的腰侧或者肩膀，留下好几天都消不掉的划痕。他会在情欲的支配下诚实地叫出声，时而是婉转魅惑的细吟，时而是热烈放荡的浪叫，故意刺激着莲全身上下每一处的末梢神经。他也会配合着莲的律动将自己的身体也撞向莲的下身，引导着体内莲的性器最大限度地满足自己的欲望，陪着莲一起陷入疯狂。

如同此刻，不知道祥生从哪里来的力气，趁着莲调整呼吸停下来时一翻身把莲按在了沙发靠背上，自己则跨坐在莲的身前，喘息着紧盯着最喜欢的那双迷人的狐狸眼，一手握着莲的分身用它去探自己身下的穴口。因为刚被进入过的缘故，这次稍微顺利了些，但当肠壁才刚刚包裹住顶端的那一刻，两人还是都舒服得倒吸了一口冷气。

“啊哈……怎么还没到底……太深了……”祥生的眼角好像又要流出眼泪来了。

莲吻住祥生的眼角那颗险些滑落的水珠，手里安抚着祥生的性器去转移他的注意力。身前的快感让祥生一个没稳住，双腿失了力气直接跌坐在莲身上，这下体内的性器毫不留情地贯穿了祥生，一瞬的闷痛感刺激得他大叫了出来。另一头的莲也被深部更为柔软紧致的肠肉搅得一阵窒息，也没忍住低吼了一声，带着断断续续的尾音。

“还好吗？”莲双手捧住祥生的脸颊，“看到祥生难得这么主动我很开心，但是祥生也不要太勉强哦。”

“嗯，没事的。”祥生眯起眼睛笑了，“莲能开心我就很幸福了。”

“小傻瓜。”莲轻轻刮了刮祥生的鼻梁。

“我要动了……啊……真的，好深……”祥生稍微适应了一会儿才逐渐加快摆动的速度。虽然嘴上叫着受不了，但每一次下落带来的冲击感却让祥生越来越上瘾。渐入佳境之时，莲也咬紧了下唇迎合着祥生的下落。愈加剧烈的摆动让祥生的大脑被体内的欲望冲撞得一片混乱，他胡乱地喊叫着，逐渐模糊的视线却一直不肯从莲的脸上移开，他喜欢看莲为他的动作陷入情欲中的表情，那是与面对工作时的认真严肃，与舞台上的逼人帅气，与私下和同伴玩笑时意外的孩子气完全不同的，独为他一人展现的魅力。

祥生的身体快要软成一滩春水，一股热流在向下流淌，在即将倾泄而出之前就被莲眼疾手快地掐住顶端的铃口。祥生剧烈地颤抖了一下，抓住莲肩膀的指尖又陷入了皮肉几分。

“莲くん……”祥生已经哭喊到破音了，“莲くん……放过我吧……好难受……”

“还不行哦……”莲将祥生已经汗湿的刘海拨到两边，清晰地露出盛满了旖旎的泪眼。

好像又有眼泪要落下来了。

“呜呜……莲くん太坏了……”

“对不起，我现在马上补偿祥生。”

莲用嘴堵住了祥生的呜咽，他将祥生紧紧搂住并粗暴地把祥生摔回沙发上，随后莲拔出性器，将祥生翻了个身呈趴跪的姿势，再次将自己挤进了祥生的双股之间。祥生还没来得及回味后穴被重新填满的喜悦，莲很快便猛烈地活动了起来，每一次的撞击都用上了十成的力道，皮肉相击时响亮的拍打声混杂着祥生配合着冲撞节奏的呻吟，渲染出越发淫靡的气氛，莲的手掌一下又一下地落在祥生白皙而充满弹性的臀肉上，留下鲜红刺眼的掌印。

视觉与听觉的双重诱惑所产生的威力不是一般人能从中轻易逃脱的，而莲也自认为只是一个会甘愿为祥生的幸福奉献出自己的一切的普通人而已。为了他能出色地完成工作，能实现自己的梦想，能成长为有责任感与担当的成熟大人，莲可以忍住不在公众的注目下同他过度亲昵地肢体接触，也可以冷静地把他推向其他人的队伍。可说不寂寞也是假的，那些在光鲜的世界下无法展露的心情，就留给黑暗里的他一个人尽情地享用好了。

发了疯一般的侵入，倾注了多少隐藏在内心深处的真情，两人自是心知肚明的。他们都深爱着对方，爱到把自己最本质最疯狂的一面全数暴露在了对方痴迷的眼里。

祥生一浪高过一浪的哭叫绽开在自己耳边，莲感到自己与天堂的距离又更进了一步。

“莲くん……啊，不行了……啊！再……快点……啊哈……”祥生的已经快虚脱到说不出一句完整的话了，“要……出来了……呜呜……”

伴随着一声满足的尖叫，两人一起默契地攀上了高峰。

用力过猛的结果就是两个人都瘫在沙发上起不来了。也好，还可以让彼此热潮过后的余温在自己的身上停留地久一些。

“这回真的没体力了，要不要吃点东西？”

莲感到怀里的祥生轻轻地抖了一下，反应过来后咯咯地笑了出声。

“我这回说的是真的吃东西啦，小笨蛋。”莲隔着湿漉漉的金发温柔地亲吻着祥生的额头。

“生日快乐，祥生。我爱你。”

“我也是，全世界里最爱你，莲くん。”

END


End file.
